


Wanted

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: but i don't know how to tag that, it's kinda weird but okay, there are explosions and mentions of death, this is a new writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: Lucifer finds a child





	Wanted

The halls are cold as usual, empty with a few guard patrolling the area. The silence breaks as heave quick footsteps clatters on the metallic floor. Turning into the hall comes Lucifer and his advisor Toshi. Lucifer is holding a case in his right hand, even if his expression hides in the shimmering mask, his eyes is glowing of some sort of determination.

“Commander, you can´t be serious…!”

“I certainly am, doctor. There´s no doubt about it”

“But she´s too young, we can´t take her in yet!”

“There can be excuses” Toshi pauses and looks helplessly at Lucifer. Sometimes it is a pain to discuss certain matters with the demon king, but it´s his job and he can´t back out if there are things he don´t agree with.

“What has made you so interested in her?”

“She told me her situation. Apparently, her parents’ didn´t expect her but wasn´t able to abort without gravely injuring the mother. She has been assaulted at her home to the point her brother ran away with her when she was six years old” It took Toshi a few moments to understand what he meant. But at the time he did, he let out a sound of surprise.

“Are…are you telling me you think she is a witch? I thought you said they got extinct during the witch-hunt by the exorcists”

“I thought so. It seems one family didn´t proceed to be exorcized, and when no one had an unwanted pregnancy, the spell got forgotten” Toshi sighes in frustration and tries to come up with the words to say.

“Listen, the troop said they found her among the demons, curled up and injured. Her older brother was found dead a few streets away. She´s most likely in shock, and scared and wondering where she is, how could she possibly be a witch?” Lucifer glances at Toshi. His eyes are still glowing.

“Don´t you think it´s marvelous that she wasn´t injured by the demons? The injuries she got came from falling down the stairs and onto the pavement. Hobgoblins are very violent and reckless, so why wouldn´t they harm her?” Toshi looks at Lucifer in confusion.

“I don´t know… But, there´s probably a scientific reason to-!"

“They were scared of her, Doctor” Lucifer interrupts. “Her presence was so strong they thought she was a powerful demon”

“Presence? But didn´t you say-”

“Demons take joy of the fear in human souls. They are weak but with strong emotions. But this girl doesn’t have a soul. She has no basic human emotions, she has never made an expression in her face, and she feel no fear. Instead, she has a force within her chest that is similar to that of a demon heart. Just like a witch´s”

“And that’s why you´re walking with that thing?” Lucifer glances at the dark blue case in his right hand. It´s about a meter long and quite flat.

"It will be a present for her. It´s made of gehennian wood, which she will be able to bend at her will. Witches used this for their brooms and wands before" Lucifer then turns his head back to Toshi.

“I suggest that you talk to her at least once, and then tell me your honest opinion about her. She´s on a break in the training hall. You should hurry before she has to go back to her lessons” Toshi sighs and goes to the hall. The little girl is sitting on the floor with a doll that doesn´t seem to be interesting for her. Instead, she´s lazily kicking a ball around in a circle. The girl is having big green glasses on her nose and she wears a little green dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist. Her black shoes are too big. It seems like her clothes are made of the spared material they made of the uniforms.

“Kana!” The little girl looks at Lucifer, her blank expression doesn´t change. Lucifer giver the case to her. She opens it and takes out the item. It´s a wooden stick with one side curled into a spiral, and the other end is coal colored and pointy. It´s too big to be a wand and it´s definitely not a broom, Toshi thinks. It´s big enough for Kana to ride on, but once she gets older the stick would look like a strange, broken cane.

“Do you know what that is?”

“A wand? You told me you would give me a wand”

“Correct. Treat it with caution. You should not depend on it, but always have it with you” Lucifer leaves Toshi with Kana.

“So.. I heard about your brother, it must be hard for you. Hearing about what happened to him…”

“He died because he was stupid” Toshi chokes on air and his nonchalant introduction gets thrown out the window.

“...E-excuse me?”

“He left me alone because he didn´t want to take care of me anymore, and then he walked right into a home of hobgoblins. He got what he deserved”

“I see… Do you know what will happen to you here?”

“No”

“Then why have you decided to stay?”

“The Commander said I could stay here. It´s not like no one want me anywhere else. Mom didn´t want me, brother didn´t want me. But I am wanted here, so I want to stay” Toshi bites his lip. He knows for sure this environment is not suited for this girl. She´s too young to start fighting for the equality of demons and humans. He´s quite sure the girl doesn´t even know simple math yet.

“Do you know what we are doing here? It isn´t just some kindergarten where you will be safe for the rest of your life. You will only know killing once you´re fully grown. Nothing else” Kana looks up at Toshi. Her expression is blank as it always has been. She´s silent and seems to think of what to say

“What´s wrong with killing if it´s for the right thing?”

It takes Toshi aback, and he holds his tongue. Yelling that the Illuminati is doing wrong for killing mere opponents would be an insult to the Commander. He can´t believe he got fooled by a child. He leaves Kana with the wand and the toys, and she doesn´t seem to care he walks away without answering her question. She holds the dark end of the staff and moves the ball around in circles.

Toshi goes back to Lucifer and sits next to him, watching Kana on the camera screens.

"So what are you planning?"

"Since she has no soul, she doesn´t have the basic emotions of humans, such as guilt, and love. Without those she won´t feel any empathy for her victims, no remorse at all, no fear of dying. This will make her-"

"A monstrous killing machine…" Lucifer glances at Toshi

"So what do you say, Doctor?"

"You´re mad, but it´s a clever move. You won´t come across an opportunity like this in a lifetime" Lucifer pays his attention back to the screens, noticing that Kana has found out that she can make the wand fly. She sits on it and levitates a few inches from the ground. The wand moves forward and Kana holds onto it so she won´t fall. The wand moves faster, but the child seems to be in control of the situation.

"I want her to become the next advisor" Lucifer really never fails to startle Toshi.

"She´s not even ten years old!"

"She will grow, and at the time you have to retire, I´ll make sure she´s ready by then" Lucifer doesn´t even move his head as Kana jumps off the wand, grabbing it with both hands, and swinging it. A light slash flies across the room, making everything bright. The force hits the wall and a loud explosion bangs through the concrete. Kana sees the hole she made before turning her head to look at the cameras. Knowing Lucifer is watching her. Knowing he wants her to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to start writing more but we'll see if I live up to that promise. I hope you all liked this!


End file.
